Natsu x Harem
by benjobrady
Summary: Natsu is loved by almost every woman in Fiore. But can he resist the temptation to be with them all? Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters. It all belongs to Mashima.
1. Chapter 1 Twice the Lucy

Natsu always attracted attention; there was just something about him that drew your eyes to him. Like right now as he ate the guild hall broke while trying to outdo Gildarts. He still didn't win. All the women felt attracted to him for some reason, and very competitive as well.

As Lucy tried but failed to pry Natsu away from certain death, Mira immediately jumped in and took his arm, leading him away for herself. But this wasn't to be tolerated by the other Natsu lovers: Erza, who for some reason couldn't get over her childish crush: Lisanna who thought he looked handsome, and had always hinted at getting married: Juvia, who'd got over the possibility of Gray months ago: Lucy, who was steaming red from when Mira had token her prize away: Levy, who always acted as though she was attracted to Gajeel, but during the Fairy Tail Cult Quiz, finally had to admit where her passion truly laid: Wendy who, like Erza, still had a childish crush, but hoped she'd grow less flat and Natsu would finally pay attention to her: the list went on ranging from Bisca to Evergreen, and even people outside of Fairy Tail. He knew what they all wanted from him, some as a group, and some individually, but he decided to play dumb and act as though he had stuff to do.

But the strength of Erza and Mira combined with threats from Lucy had him tumbling into the backroom, Cana already getting drunk for the party. Lucy summoned her spirits, Aquarius, Virgo, and Aries, to join in. And somehow, they'd anticipated this event because there were already a number of people in the storage room there too. Kagura, Milliana, Minerva, Yukino, Hisui, who'd made the journey from Crocus for this special occasion, Ultear, who was as young and beautiful as ever, for she was able to reverse the spell in which she cast, and Yukino's spirits, Libra and Ophiuchus. Finally, some of the former enemies turned up as well including Angel, Cosmos, Kamika, and some other unsuspecting people such as Brandish and Kinana, who'd been washing dishes before being swept into this orgy. Lat but not least, Meredy, Chelia, and even Mavis, yes Mavis, showed up for Natsu. It was time for the party to begin. Natsu tried to complain, but was soon shushed. He decided, that if he had to do this, he wanted it to be in turns, not a free for all.

First up was Lucy. He didn't pick, she picked for him when she summoned Gemini to create a replica of herself for double treatment. Gemini appeared, wearing nothing but a revealing towel. Lucy slowly unwrapped the towel, and started licking her spiritual friend in front of Natsu to get him ready. His member immediately sprang to life underneath his trousers, and he watched as Gemini pulled the clothing off Lucy. Everyone else in the room started doing each other, and it soon became a writhing mess of limbs on the floor. Lucy got underneath Gemini and licked her pussy, surprised when she felt a sensation herself. Meredy had created a sensory link between Gemini, and Lucy, but not Natsu, for he didn't have the female sex organs. Every time Lucy licked Gemini, she was licking herself, and Natsu almost came just watching. He soon decided he wanted in on the action, and came up behind Lucy's ass, and started sucking, soon switching to Gemini because while she still felt the sensations, both of their mouths were in one place which means they could make out while jerking each other off. Lucy got down on all fours, placing Natsu's length as far down her throat as she could get it. She sucked hard, still sweating due to the pleasure of the sensory link, and all three soon came, a mess on the floor, but still going at it, refusing to stop until satisfied. No one else interrupted, they were having their own fun.

Wendy had a certain fondness towards Aquarius, and was trying to figure out where her pussy was. She was surprised to find it in the normal spot, never concealed the entire time anyone had ever looked at her. It was hard to notice though, and was a pleasure to lick and grind against due to the scales. Meanwhile, Natsu decided to start fondling Gemini's breast, causing Lucy to moan out of surprise as her head was still down sucking hard. He came multiple times, and each time he came, Lucy took the load like a champ. She was on the verge of cumming for a third time, and Natsu could tell it by the way she was shaking. Gemini wrapped her lush thighs around Natsu, pulling him closer, and Lucy grinded her ass against Natsu's face as they all came at the same time, and he licked them clean savoring the taste of the sweet nectar. They both passed out from pleasure leaving a less than satisfied Natsu with a still fully erect member.

'Who's next?' he wondered, and scanned the crowd, to look for candidates. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he knew who he'd pick already, a person with large breasts barely concealed under her outfit, which he'd never seen her wear before. He pointed to her, and she bounded up, happy to be chosen. Oh, the fun they could have together. He smiled, and together, they started to peel their remaining clothes off. This group could take a while, he thought to himself, before smiling again, determined to make the most of today.


	2. Chapter 2 Celestial Fun

Lucy still was crumpled in a heap on the floor after suffering due to immense orgasms. Natsu was grinning with joy, and so was the person stripping in front of him, and no, it was not Gray, although he does tend to 'lose track' of his clothes a good portion of the time.

The person who know had their breasts pressing against Natsu as half the women he knew watched, was Aquarius, but in human form. Natsu gasped in surprise when he saw that she actually had legs, and not just a tail, but that gasp immediately turned into gasps of pleasure as Aquarius started taking the length of him in her throat. Her mouth raised and lowered, her lip catching at the ridge between the head and the body of his dick each time it passed by. Her pussy was showing, and Natsu moved towards it, still sweating.

As soon as he started licking, Aquarius was overjoyed by the pleasure she felt. She was still a virgin, bold, but with no experience, though one could never tell by looking at her.

Natsu had never felt anyone come so quick, but wasn't sure what to do, so he kept pleasuring her, making her moan even more. Natsu pressed his mouth on her own, silencing her groans of ecstasy, their tongues twirling around each other's mouths. Aquarius came again, but still felt like Natsu deserved more, so used her water to help her pleasure his dick even further. After bringing Aquarius to the edge almost three times, Natsu was almost done for, but she insisted to finish him off right by sucking his shaft. The heat radiating between the two was so immense that Natsu almost felt it, but he kept holding on until he couldn't anymore, and burst his seed into Aquarius's mouth before starting his body right back up again, but unfortunately, just like Lucy, she had passed out.

Natsu looked around the room, which had turned into an orgy, and realized there was no getting out of this until he'd seduced every single person in the room. He decided to start with the rest of Lucy's spirits, who gave him no other choice as they cornered him and made a show of taking off their clothes, piece by piece. Virgo was first, and took off her apron, only to show that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, her nipples perked up and ready to be suckled. After that, she disposed of her black undergarment revealing both her breasts, and her shaved pussy as she never wore any tights.

"Punish me my faithful prince," Virgo whispered in his ear.

"Happily," Natsu replied in return.

He thought that her shackles she wore on her arms would be interesting during fucking, and sure enough, they made it even better. She used them to drag Natsu towards her, and then used them to handcuff him to a storage box to watch her and Aries, the other female spirit. Sensing it was her time to shine, Aries started disposing of her own clothing.

She took off her yellow tights first, teasing Natsu, before slightly pulling her cotton dress up to reveal she wore nothing underneath. She then ripped it in half, and threw it to the side, showing Natsu all of her. Virgo, and Aries, both wearing nothing, started licking each other in a 69 position, while also taking breaks to make out. At one point, Aries surrounded the area in a cloud of pink dust, before sneaking up on Natsu and starting to pleasure him. He moaned, and allowed himself to experience the pleasure. Finally, he came, his cum all over the girls' faces, and he realized that they were about to cum as well. He wanted to finish one of them off, and chose Aries for he'd already gotten Virgo earlier. Aries was beautiful, her breasts lush and full, her face gorgeous, and her pussy surrounded in cotton.

He started sucking on her left nipple, enjoying the taste, and the way it made her squirm. But he didn't release her, at least not yet. First, he let her cum, wanting to start over without her exasperated movements. Then, as he did with the left nipple, he sucked on the right, while tweaking the left with his hand. Out of everybody he'd had intercourse with, Aries was his favorite. Once he was done with her nipples, he locked his mouth with hers, while his hand reached down to her pussy. Natsu had warmed his hand significantly, so when he touched her folds, she gasped, not burnt, but pleasured to a high extent. He kept his hand there and she came quickly, almost suddenly. Although she had stamina, Natsu's flame was more than enough to make her cum. She disappeared back to the Spirit World, along with Aquarius who'd also vanished.

Virgo was slumped over out of tiredness, and moaned when Natsu entered her from behind. They made out, and came several times. Today had been Natsu's record, and he wasn't about to stop. All he could think was, 'boy I'm going to be sore in the morning.' He kept going until Virgo had left as well, done with the fun she'd had.

Coco and Wendy were off to the side, and both of them had been watching Natsu blushing. He had the sudden urge to make them blush even harder, and started to walk towards them. They pretended to be terrified, but they were smiling underneath. He didn't know what he was going to do, only that he wanted to do it.


	3. Chapter 3 Three's a Crowd

**Hello! Usually, I don't write any introduction or authors notes, but I just wanted to shout out to everybody who's followed and favorited me and my story. The first two chapters, from my personal author's perspective, weren't that good, so I'll try to improve. I've been on vacation for the past two weeks, so I didn't upload regularly but I'll do my best. Also, post reviews telling me which lovely lady should be added to the harem. I have given a cubic but-ton of examples in the first chapter, but please add on to those ideas. Not all of the people mentioned will be included. I'll set up a google forms to vote (link and criteria at bottom). I'd also like to give a final shout out to Johnny Spectre. To Johnny, I'm sorry. I wrote everything, and was planning on putting in paragraphs, but I was so excited to upload I completely forgot. At least it's improved throughout the chapters, and I fixed the issue! Enjoy reading!**

Natsu didn't know what he was doing. It wasn't like him to want to get off on a child, much less jump one, or two. But his dick had a mind of its own. It was quite literally a third leg, meaning it was big enough that he could walk on it. On top of everything, even to someone like Romeo, or even Happy for that matter, Coco would be tight. He didn't know or want to know how painful it would be for the duo until he took their virginity and stretched them out.

They weren't wearing their usual attire. They had on short skirts, and when they bent over you could see they weren't wearing anything underneath. So sexy.

He decided to start with Coco because she had bigger breasts that he could fondle. Enough time had been wasted. He ripped off Coco's skirt and started sucking on the not quite developed breasts causing her to moan in ecstasy.

"Oh! Natsu! You're so good." She melted as he slowly worked her with his mouth, while caressing her pink folds through the fabric of her skirt. Wendy looked left out, but moaned, getting off on herself while watching the sex scene in front of her.

"Natsu… Oh fuck yes Natsu! Fuck me Natsu. Pound my bitch pussy!" Coco screamed, almost cumming already. Natsu didn't want to give the young girl such pain before she got the pleasure of a first orgasm, so he kept sucking on her nipples, nibbling slightly, his prize the delighted moans coming from the brunette's mouth. She finally came, melting into a pile of orgasmic goo, but Natsu didn't stop. He kept going until he decided that he would finally have to take this young girl's virginity.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked.

She feebly replied with a, "Yes."

"This is going to hurt a lot. I'll do it fast. It's the best way." Coco screamed as his member ripped through her hymen. A trickle of blood ran down her thigh, and pooled on the ground. "Tell me when it's okay to start moving." Natsu requested. After a few moments she nodded her head, and Natsu slowly started thrusting. The pain quickly turned to pleasure. She moaned as her pussy was stretched to its limits, but none the less, the feeling of finally having Natsu inside her was amazing. Wendy took this as an opportunity and began fondling his balls as they slapped back and forth against Coco's ass.

Natsu soon realized that Coco was as much of a masochist as Erza, and begin slapping her ass, leaving red handprints. His prediction was correct as Coco moaned and asked for more.

"I'm cumming Natsu!" She gasps as he suddenly pulls out. "Why'd you stop! Keep going! You felt so good!"

"You must ask for permission if you want to cum. Say, 'Master Natsu, may I please cum?'"

Despite her protests at first, she was soon yelling, "Master Natsu, make me your bitch and let me cum! Oh yes! Bitch slap that ass of mine. It's been a bad pussy I deserve punishment!"

"So you want punishment, eh?"

"Yes! Yes! Anything for more punishment!"

"How's this for punishment?" Natsu asked before ramming his entire dick up her ass.

"Ohhh!" Coco screamed with surprise and pleasure as Natsu started engaging in anal.

"Is there a problem, can you not handle it?" But Coco was too far gone to answer as she suddenly sprayed her juices out. Natsu switched to the pussy again before he started pounding with enormous speed, coming close to the edge. It was at that moment that Wendy engaged in a lip lock with Natsu, forcing him over the edge. His seed filled Coco's womb, and she came again from the feeling of the hot semen in her stomach.

"Wendy, you ready for your turn?" Before he could finish his sentence, her dress was already off, and his cock was halfway down her throat. Although Wendy was gagging, and not even close to fitting the whole thing in, she was doing an amazing job pleasuring him. Natsu massaged Wendy's miniature breasts, not able to wait for them to grow to what he saw in Edolas. It didn't matter though, because to Natsu, all nipples are the same, and equally delicious. He devoured her breasts, leaving Wendy unable to pleasure him any more.

"Wendy, where do you want it?" Natsu asked. She pointed to her pussy, soaking wet with juices. She may be small, but the amount of liquid covering her pink, delicate, folds made up for her lack of size. Before Sticking his member in, he decided to tease her by licking around the outside lips. Wendy would have none of that though, and shoved Natsu to the ground before impaling herself on his cock, screaming when her hymen was punctured. But she immediately started grinding her hips, and pleasure replaced the pain.

"Wendy, I didn't take you to be the kind of woman to jump someone." All she could do was moan as he began to thrust in and out. Natsu decided to make this more fun by heating up his cock to increase the pleasure. But all Natsu could think of was the anal with Coco, and how good that would feel with Wendy. "Let's move to anal Wendy." She muttered protest.

"But you feel so good. Never take it out of me! Just keep thrusting forever!" This earned her a slap on the ass.

"When your master requests, what must you do?"

"Obey," se sheepishly replies, before pulling out and getting on all fours, her ass pointing at Natsu. Natsu lit his dick up with mild flames, then thrust inside hard, grinning when he heard his new favorite pass time moan in pleasure. He lights his hand on fire and slaps her ass.

"Does that feel better Wendy-chan?" He knew she wouldn't answer, but now he could slap her harder for disobedience. Smack! The sound could be heard throughout the entire room, but the burn mark on Wendy's behind only seemed to turn her on even more.

"Yes Master Natsu! It feels great!" Another smack loud enough to be heard by Sabertooth was inflicted upon Wendy. At this point, she couldn't hold back anymore, and came in one final burst that sealed her fate; she would not be walking for several days.

Seeing that Natsu was done with Wendy, many lined up to be next. But Natsu was getting tired of the storage room and decided to take the next person home tonight. He scanned the crowd and found just who he was looking for.

 **Thanks for reading. I've decided to shed some light on the voting thing. I will set up a google forms. The link is here** forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScZIt3HEqVaycxaE4z3EyCgZPZ-VxZuxJnkRuUfiUTR7t6dag/viewform?c=0 &w=1 **. It doesn't show up when reading, but add an** h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-o-c-s-.-g-o-o-g-l-e-.-c-o-m-/ **to the beginning. Without dashes.** **I promise it was actually written but it gets cancelled out.**

 **You should pick anyone who you wish to be included. You can't pick the same person multiple times. Then, the winners will be added in future chapters. The people who won't be included in the polls, because they're already certain are**

 **Lucy**

 **Cana (in the poll anyway to observe interest)**

 **Layla (because it'll be interesting with Natsu x Lucy x Layla)**

 **People who won't be included because I've decided not to use them are**

 **Any male (obviously)**

 **Any older people**

 **Any younger people (such as Asuka)**

 **Anyone I don't have an interest to write about (non-specified)**

 **Once again a giant thank you to all of my supporters :)**


End file.
